Look At Me
by tfiiyy
Summary: [H] [Sequel dari Sticky Note Meanie DAN Love You My Brother WonSoo] "Kapan kau berhenti kabur, Soo..." "Apa kau masih berusaha?" "Sudah saatnya melepas dia..." [Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, CheolSoo, SLIGHT! Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Meanie] Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya!


' **ting tong'**

Bel apartemen seorang namja dengan senyum teduh berbunyi nyaring.

"Sebentar!" teriak namja itu dengan sedikit berlari menuju pintu.

' **ceklek'**

"Ah! Cheol-ah, ada apa?" tanya namja manis itu pada tamunya.

"Kau belum makan kan?" tanya sang tamu dengan langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen namja manis itu. Jisoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup pintu.

"Kau harusnya sudah makan, Soo…" nasihat Seungcheol.

"Hmm…" dengung Jisoo yang sudah duduk manis di meja ditemani lembar-lembar pekerjaan OSIS yang menumpuk. Seungcheol hanya menghela nafasnya dan menyiapkan makanan yang Ia bawa di dapur Jisoo.

"Makan dulu, Soo…" ujar Seungcheol yang sudah duduk di depannya dan membawa dua mangkok makanan. Jisoo memijit pangkal hidungnya dan melepas kacamata bacanya.

"Tidak Cheol-ah, aku lapar." Tolaknya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Tapi…"

"Makan!" paksa Seungcheol dengan menyingkirkan lembar-lembar laknat yang masih ada di tangan Jisoo.

"Always like this." Gerutu Jisoo dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

"Aku dengar, Soo. Makanlah dulu baru lanjutkan. Aku tau kau sekarang yang menjadi ketua OSIS menggantikanku tapi jaga kesehatanmu."

"Ya Cheol-ah."

"Makan sekarang atau aku paksa?" Jisoo langsung mengambil mangkoknya dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang. "Nah begitu dong." Seungcheol tersenyum senang dan mengelus kepala Jisoo, sedangkan namja manis itu hanya diam dan terus menyuap makanannya.

' **ting tong'**

bel apartemen milik Jisoo kembali berbunyi. Namja manis itu segera beranjak dari duduknya, tetapi ter tahan oleh Seungcheol yang sudah berdiri.

"Tunggu di sini dan makan yang benar. Biar aku yang melihat siapa yang datang." Ujar Seungcheol dan mendorong Jisoo kembali duduk untuk makan. Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan makanannya, sedangkan namja yang lebih tua berjalan ke depan dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu Jisoo.

"Ah, Seungcheol-hyung…" sapa seorang namja dengan wajah dinginnya. Seungcheol langsung memberikan ruang untuk namja tersebut masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Jisoo sedang di ruang tengah." Ujar Seungcheol pada namja itu. Wonwoo mengangguk dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah di apartemen Jisoo.

"Hyung, eomma memasak untukmu. Ia merindukanmu." Ujar Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri di samping meja.

"Ah, Wonnie. Duduklah." Sapa Jisoo. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas dan langsung berjalan ke dapur Jisoo.

"Seungcheol-hyung, dimana piringnya?" tanya Wonwoo yang sudah ada di dapur.

"Cheol, dia tidak bisa memegang alat-alat atau membereskan semua yang berhubungan dengan dapur, tolong dia." Ujar Jisoo yang masih setia memakan makanannya. Seungcheol mengangguk dan langsung menyusul Wonwoo.

Setelah Seungcheol menyusul Wonwoo, Jisoo terdiam dan menghentikan acara makannya lalu mengambil handphonenya.

 _Eomma, terima kasih makanannya, dan tolong jangan biarkan Wonwoo yang mengirimnya malam-malam seperti ini. Gomawo._

 _-send-_

Jisoo menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari meja menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan makanan yang belum Ia habiskan, Ia merasa sudah sangat kenyang dan tidak mau menyentuh makanannya lagi.

"Jisoo…" panggil Seungcheol yang sudah ada di pintu kamar Jisoo dan menarik tangan Jisoo untuk keluar dari kamarnya. "Jangan membuat tubuhmu semakin kurus Jisoo-ya… kemari dan lanjutkan makanmu!" omel Seungcheol.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Cheol-ah…"

"Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu, dan Wonwoo menunggumu makan hingga selesai. Kau sudah kurus Jisoo-ya, jangan membuat tubuhmu semakin kurus." Keluh Seungcheol, sedangkan Jisoo hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti Seungcheol lalu kembali duduk.

"Kau harus makan ini dan sesekali jenguklah Eomma." Ujar Wonwoo. Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan memakan makanannya.

"Kau harus makan yang benar Jisoo. Wonwoo makanlah juga, aku membeli banyak makanan sebelum kesini tadi." Ujar Seungcheol. Wonwoo mengangguk dan langsung ikut memakan makanan yang ada di meja makan Jisoo. Selama beberapa menit, makan malam kali ini hanya di isi keheningan.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali menyelesaikan proposal, Cheol-ah antarkan Wonwoo pulang saat dia sudah selesai, tidak ada bantahan." Ujar Jisoo dengan membawa mangkoknya ke dapur. "Katakan pada Eomma, kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung dan terimakasih makanannya." Lanjut Jisoo yang sudah berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan lembar-lembar yang tadi Seungcheol singkirkan dari meja. Wonwoo mengangguk singkat dan tetap melahap makanannya, sedangkan Seungcheol hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Kapan kau berhenti kabur, Soo…" lirih Seungcheol yang masih bisa terdengar Wonwoo. Wonwoo menampilkan senyum mirisnya dan membawa piring kotor yang sudah Ia pakai ke dapur Jisoo lalu segera berjalan keluar dari apartemen Jisoo dengan Seungcheol yang sudah mengikutinya.

"Hyung…" panggil Wonwoo memecahkan keheningan saat sedang berjalan bersama Seungcheol.

"Hmm?"

"Apa Jisoo Hyung masih tidak bisa membuka hatinya?" Tanya Wonwoo lemah. Seungcheol langsung melihat Wonwoo dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Dia masih sangat mencintaimu, Wonwoo-ya…"

"Apa kau masih berusaha?"

"Ya, dan selalu berusaha…"

"Sudah satu tahun, Hyung…"  
"Hmm… tapi buktinya kau sendiri baru bisa membuka hatimu sedikit demi sedikit pada Mingyu saat sudah satu tahun, benar kan?"

"Setidaknya aku berusaha."  
"Dan sekarang kau sudah berhasil… tapi Jisoo belum…"

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja, dia pernah bilang akan melepasmu saat kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang baik."

"Aku sudah bersama Mingyu…"

"Tapi apa kau bisa membuka hatimu, hm?"

"Aku…"

"Hyung!" Teriak seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata di depan mereka.

"Ah! Kau disini, antarkan kekasihmu pulang, aku harus mengurusi Jisoo…" ujar Seungcheol.

"Kenapa kau disini Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya agar kau bisa pulang dengannya, apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Ya, tolong jaga Hyung ku, Seungcheol Hyung…" ujar Wonwoo. Seungcheol tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Setidaknya bukalah hatimu lebar-lebar untuk namja ini karena aku tau dia tergila-gila padamu dari awal, dan tidak salah kan ide ku untuk terus menempelkan Sticky Note di lokernya?" bisik Seungcheol pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm… terima kasih Seungcheol-hyung, semoga kau bisa membuka hatinya seperti Mingyu…" lirih Wonwoo. Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Wonwoo sayang.

"Hmm, yasudah aku kembali dulu, jaga dia dan antar dia sampai rumah, jangan sampai lecet sedikitpun, karena nanti aku yang terkena amukan Jisoo." Ujar Seungcheol pada Mingyu, Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan berjalan pulang.

"Apa Jisoo hyung masih menghindarimu?" Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya lesu. "Bersabarlah, Seungcheol-hyung pasti bisa membuka hatinya, dan aku akan berusaha keras…" lanjut Mingyu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Wonwoo melihat ke arah Mingyu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Buat aku semakin jatuh padamu, Gyu…" ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di tangan Wonwoo.

Seungcheol memasuki apartemen Jisoo dan langsung menuju kamar namja itu dengan pelan, melihat namja dengan senyum kucing itu sedang berkutat dengan semua kertas-kertas yang sama dengan tadi.

"Soo, jangan terus menghindar…" ujar Seungcheol yang sudah berdiri di belakang Jisoo dan memeluk leher namja manis itu. Jisoo menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Aku tidak menghindar, Cheol-ah…"

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Jisoo hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air matanya. Seungcheol dengan sigap langsung membalikkan badan namja manis tersebut hingga menghadapnya dan mendekatkan kepala namja manis itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau melepas dia, Soo…"

"Bagaimana bisa Cheol-ah? masih sering ada di pikiranku!"

"Berusahalah seperti Wonwoo yang berusaha membuka hatinya pada orang lain dan memahami takdirnya, Soo…"

"Kau tidak tau rasanya Cheol!" ujar Jisoo dengan frustasi.

"Tapi aku mengerti rasanya mencintai seseorang yang menutup diri!" bentak Seungcheol. "Ah maaf, lupakan." Lirihnya lagi dan mempererat pelukannya. Jisoo hanya bisa mematung dan terus menangis dalam pelukan hangat itu.

'Maafkan aku Cheol-ah…' batinnya miris.

Pagi cerah menyambut pemuda dengan senyum teduh yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju sekolahnya, ditemani dengan beberapa tumbukan kertas di tangannya, Ia menggumamkan sebuah lagu dan menampilkan wajah yang tenang.

"Pagi ketua OSIS!" sapa salah satu adik kelasnya yang mungil, Jihoon.

"Pagi Jihoon-ah…" sapanya balik.

"Pagi-pagi dan kau sudah membawa semua kertas itu hyung."

"Yah, memang harus seperti ini kan?"

"Kau terlalu rajin. Bagilah tugasmu padaku hyung, aku bisa membantu, atau pada namja sipit itu…"

"Soonyoung? Dia sudah lelah dengan menjadi ketua klub dance Jihoon, dan kau juga sudah lelah dengan tugas aransemen lagumu itu kan?"

"Mintalah namja Cina itu saja." Ujar Jihoon tak mau kalah.

"Kau tau sendiri, Jun harus langsung pulang dan bekerja dengan semua jadwalnya…"

"Yasudah, mintalah kekasihmu." Ujar Jihoon final dan meninggalkan Jisoo di depan gerbang sekolah dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kekasih?" tanya Jisoo dengan wajah polosnya. "Sejak kapan ada yang menjadi kekasihku…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Pagi Jisoo-ya. Jangan melamun di tengah lapangan!" sapa Jun yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Jisoo.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau disini?!" ujar Jisoo gemas.

"Sejak kau di tinggal Jihoon dan berkata 'sejak kapan ada yang menjadi kekasihmu', dan satu lagi, kau harus peka dengan sekitar Jisoo-ya, ada seorang pangeran yang mencintaimu tulus, benar kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hah, jangan terlalu terpaku dengan Wonwoo, aku juga masih sakit hati karena tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya, tapi sudahlah."

"Jun…" lirih Jisoo.

"Ah! Itu pangeranmu, aku duluan!" ujar Jun terburu-buru. Jisoo menatap punggung Jun yang menjauh dengan tatapan kosongnya.

'Jangan hanya terpaku dengan Wonwoo, ya?' batinnya.

"Soo, ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol yang merasa aneh dengan namja cantik di sebelahnya ini karena terdiam.

"Ah? Eh tidak…" jawab Jisoo gelagapan. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum dan langsung menggenggam tangan Jisoo erat dan menariknya agar segera berjalan.

 **TBC**

 **duar!**

 **yang minta CheolSoo siapaa?**

 **AKU DATANG DENGAN SEKUEL NYA CHEOLSOO**

 **tbvh ini belum selesai, baru aku ketik segini doang :(**

 **Jadi tunggu ya! wkwkw**

 **semoga banyak yang suka ^^**

 **kritik, saran, req jalan cerita di perbolehkan**

 ***love sign from fiy***


End file.
